


Fireworks in Your Eyes

by 3star4life



Series: Friends-to-Eventual-Lovers [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fireworks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Semi-public hand jobs, Some Humor, Teenagers, hyuken, hyuken are just becoming juniors in high school, hyuken are the same age here, some mutual pining, whiny jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: The perfect summer night at camp: cool breeze, fireworks, a handjob from your best friend.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Friends-to-Eventual-Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fireworks in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel of sorts to [Jaehwan & Sanghyuk's Guide to Staying Warm During a Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645803) but it can be read on its own.

Jaehwan squeals as he slaps at his legs. “Sanghyuk, there are fucking bugs _everywhere_!” he frantically rubs at the phantom feeling of god-knows-what crawling up his bare skin. Had Jaehwan known that attending summer camp would make him acquainted to every insect known to man, then he would have thought about it twice before signing up. Of course, Sanghyuk still probably would have bugged him (no pun intended) and forced him to join. The older male ruffles his dark brown hair when he sees little flies in front of him, feeling a slight growl in his throat as he wrinkles his nose. This is _not_ how he wanted to spend the summer before his junior year. 

Sanghyuk is unimpressed as he watches his best friend jump up and down. The younger man would say Jaehwan is overreacting, but considering that they are near a lake surrounded by overgrown grass in humid July weather, maybe something _is_ climbing up Jaehwan’s pale legs. Of course, Sanghyuk would not admit that to his best friend. Jaehwan has had his share of acting like a petulant child and Sanghyuk refuses to entertain him, no matter how endearing and adorable he may look. Of course, that is neither here nor there. It is the summer before Sanghyuk’s junior year too...and he plans on making the best of camp. 

He watches his best friend for another minute, amusement threatening to break across his face, before speaking up, “Are you done now? You good?” turning to walk away, giving the other no room to squeeze in a complaint.

The older boy glares at Sanghyuk’s back, eyebrows scrunched together, grimace shifting to a pout. “Don’t patronize me.” he grumbles as he speeds up to the other male. _At least he’s stopped hopping._ Sanghyuk muses to himself. 

Both friends had decided to sneak away from the rest of their crew and opted to watch fireworks by themselves in a more secluded area by the lake. They’ve spent Fourth of July together since they were in elementary school and today would be no different. 

Sanghyuk checks an old log to make sure it’s sturdy before taking a seat. He looks up to find the other male scrutinizingly staring at the log. Rolling his eyes, he grips Jaehwan’s wrist and pulls him down. The older male lets out an unattractive squeak at the sudden movement, falling on his butt, bony knee digging against Sanghyuk’s thigh. “How are you older than me?” Sanghyuk mutters. 

Jaehwan looks up at the other offendenly, “Okay only by a few months. And I think my concerns over sitting on a collapsing log or getting tetanus from a splinter is perfectly rational.” he reasons as he rubs his knuckle on the top of Sanghyuk’s head. 

Sanghyuk hisses, glaring up at the other male. “I thought you go camping with your family every year to some cabin.” he points out while rubbing his head.

“We don’t stay there for the whole summer though!” Jaehwan shrieks. He huffs, “And just because we go doesn’t mean I enjoy camping. It annoying just like the cabins we’re staying in right now; half-ass electricity and random bugs everywhere.” he squints his eyes at his friend. 

The younger male scoffs, “Yeah, yeah, you big baby.” he says, trying not to smile at the pout forming on Jaehwan’s lips. _Cute_. he thinks to himself, but refuses to voice out loud. 

The pair quiet down once the fireworks start as the orange sky slowly shifts to a lighter blue. The only other noise comes from the shallow movement of the water and scattered chirping of the cicadas. They start cracking jokes, lanky arms pushing each other as they watch the fireworks. The pleasant evening breeze of the summer causes Jaehwan to shift closer to the younger male, clutching onto his bare arm.

“Little Hyukiee must be chilly.” Jaehwan coos in his faux-baby voice, trying to disguise that it is actually him feeling cold even as he shivers. 

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, “I am literally taller than you.”

“Okay by like four centimeters! That’s not even an inch.” Jaehwan whines at him.

The younger male scoffs, “Okay, but I’m still getting taller while you’ve been the same height for the past year.”

Jaehwan scoffs back, clearly offended at his friend mentioning his stagnant height. He playfully hits Sanghyuk’s arm “As if. I’d love to see the day you hit six feet before me.”

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow and laughs, “You’re already jealous I’ll reach a feat you never can.” he teases.

The older male dramatically turns his head towards Sanghyuk, “Oh please, I’ll suck your _dick_ the day you grow that tall.” he responds, emphasizing on the word dick. 

The slightly taller male’s eyes widen and Sanghyuk almost gulps at that, his eyes immediately going to Jaehwan’s plump, _oh so pretty_ lips. This isn’t the first time they’ve joked around like this before, but the thoughts of _hell, why the fuck not_ has never been this strong. Sanghyuk licks his lips and tries to maintain composure when he asks, “Oh, you wanna bet?” daring to look Jaehwan in the eye.

Jaehwan maintains eye contact with the other, a hint of a focus and a dash of playfulness on full display. He tilts his head and daringly moves closer to Sanghyuk’s face, his nose almost brushing against Sanghyuk’s own. Sanghyuk doesn’t move, feeling mesmerized by the hues of pink, purple, and blue across Jaehwan’s face with each burst of fireworks in the sky. It is as if time freezes when the older male bats his eyelashes and slowly licks his upper lip, never looking away from Sanghyuk’s eyes. The younger male can feel how fast his heart is beating. He feels his finger against the rough bark of the log twitching. Next thing Sanghyuk knows the older male is scoffing and flicking his forehead. “You wish I would suck your dick.” he laughs. With that comment, the fleeting moment is over. Jaehwan turns his attention back towards the colorful sky. Sanghyuk lets out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. 

He stares at his best friend’s profile for a few seconds more, slightly cursing himself for being affected by the other’s teasing. He should be used to his friend’s _casual_ flirting yet he let himself get caught up instead of noting the challenge in the other’s behavior. Sanghyuk mumbles rather loudly “Fuck, maybe I do.” as he moves his own attention back to the night sky. 

Jaehwan feels the tip of his ears going pink at the sly comment, pretending not to hear it, despite the smirk on his face. A couple of minutes go by when he feels Sanghyuk’s skinny fingers absently tracing on his lower thighs. The digits are a safe distance away from his “short-shorts” (as the younger calls them) so Jaehwan doesn’t think much of it. As the tracing moves further up, he squirms from the ticklish feeling. He looks over to see Sanghyuk still staring at the fireworks, holding back a snicker. Jaehwan just sneers at the underlying taun, turning back to the bright lights. 

Deciding he is not one to back off a dare, Jaehwan’s own hand moves to his best friend’s bony knee, giving it a hard squeeze. The taller boy quietly yelps, glaring at his best friend. Jaehwan giggles to himself, his hand leisurely moving up the other’s thigh, leaving lingering touches. 

Sanghyuk scrunches his brows before grinning. He dares to faintly caress up along the older male’s inner thighs until the pads of his fingers feel the smooth skin just below the hem of Jaehwan’s shorts. He hears an intake of breath and feels the older male shiver; perhaps from the chilly breeze but Sanghyuk would like to give himself a little credit for that action. Sanghyuk notes how Jaehwan’s hand freezes, looking over to find his best friend biting his bottom lip, eyes forcefully focused on the sky. 

Jaehwan tries not to squirm from the little circles Sanghyuk is rubbing into his inner thigh. Glaring at the other, Jaehwan moves his hand up the younger male’s thigh, giving a compulsory squeeze. Sanghyuk’s breath hitches only the slightest.

The little shit smirks as his hand hovers over Jaehwan’s groin. Sanghyuk _tantalizingly_ rubs his middle finger up the _slightly hardening_ , clothed member making the older male gasp. Jaehwan snaps his head over at Sanghyuk who has decided to forgo light petting and cops a squeeze. A moan escapes from Jaehwan’s lips, eyebrows scrunching as his friend’s hand slowly pumps his erection through his shorts. Not to be one-upped, Jaehwan turns to Sanghyuk, huffing, and goes for the kill; he slips his hand into the youngster’s shorts to find an already hardened length. His hand even felt a dribble of precum at the tip. Without showing an ounce of surprise, Jaehwan swipes some of the precum down the shaft and immediately wraps his hand around the base of the other’s cock. He gives a few experimental flicks, causing Sanghyuk to let out a loud moan, eyes shutting tightly. 

The slightly taller male takes in the sensation around his dick, panting at the feel of his best friend’s ministrations. He stares at Jaehwan and the other returns a lop-sided grin. Sanghyuk smirks, pulling his hand away from the older male before bringing it close to his lips. Without breaking eye-contact, Sanghyuk extends his tongue out and _swipes_ up his palm. He shoves his hands into Jaehwan’s shorts and gives one slow stroke. Jaehwan’s hand stalls on his dick for a second as the shorter male moans out-loud. Sanghyuk almost laughs: _two can play this game._

Both of the boys are not sure what game they’re playing exactly; Will there be a winner? What will be the outcome after it’s over? How much of this is actually a _game_? They try not to think about it as Jaehwan pulls the waistband of Sanghyuk’s shorts down just enough his hard length to spring free. Sanghyuk groans as Jaehwan continues to jerk him off, soft hand using the slick of his own as the older male strokes. 

He relishes at the sounds of Jaehwan’s whimpers from his quick pumps, observing how his best friend’s biting his lips. The summer breeze brushes Jaehwan’s bangs away from his forehead, engulfing his breathy moans as they rise in pitch. He stares into Sanghyuk’s eyes, their lips so close to each other, enough to feel the little puffs of breath coming out from the other’s parted lips. 

Sanghyuk feels enamored by the bright lights outlining Jaehwan’s profile, mesmerized by the fireworks reflecting off his eyes. He watches Jaehwan’s eyelashes flutter, pretty moans escaping his pretty, parted lips. With a particular twist of Sanghyuk’s wrist, Jaehwan’s eyes shoot open as he gasps out “ _Sanghyuk_!” The young male’s breath hitches, feeling a little pull on his chest. 

Jaehwan continues moaning as he stares into his best friend’s eyes, his own hand pumping Sanghyuk’s cock frantically. The sound of fireworks, water, and cicadas dies down as both males focus on each other’s pants; chasing after their own highs by chasing after each other’s.

Their lips are mere millimeters away when Sanghyuk grunts and pushes up against Jaehwan’s palm. The slight movement causes his bottom lip to brush up against Jaehwan’s top one; an ephemeral moment of intimacy. Sanghyuk pulls away only a smidge, tongue coming out to lick against his bottom lips as he thinks about licking against Jaehwan’s plush ones. 

The older male keens at a particular stroke with his moans gradually increasing in volume until he throws his head back, the crescendo playing right along with loud explosions of fireworks. Sanghyuk doesn’t stop pumping the cock in his hand, taking in his best friend’s parted lips, beautiful voice, slightly matted hair dancing with the breeze.

And Sanghyuk almost momentarily swears that he’s in love. _Almost_. He doesn’t lament on that feeling because his own orgasm strikes as moans loudly and paints his best friend’s fingers white. 

They sit there for a minute with ragged breaths, sore forearms, and empty minds. Jaehwan clears his throat and releases Sanghyuk’s cock first, the limp shaft hitting against the waistband of his shorts. The slightly taller male blinks, shaking his head as he let’s go of his best friend’s cock, pulling his sticky hand back. 

“Uh..” he says, rather dumbly, staring at Jaehwan’s cum. He looks up to find the shorter male holding up a leaf as some type of makeshift paper towel. From the disgruntled pout formed by the other’s lip, Sanghyuk has a feeling it probably didn’t work as well. “Jaehwan.” he says.

The older male glances up at him with wide eyes, soiled palm still open. At a loss for words, Sanghyuk just clears his throat as he tucks his dick back into his shorts. He walks over towards the lake, feeling a little guilty as he rinses his hands through the pristine water. After a few seconds, he feels Jaehwan’s knee hit the ground next to him. Both boys clean their hands in silence, the sky admittedly darker than when they had arrived with scattered bursts of fireworks. 

Sanghyuk doesn’t glance back up at his friend as he shakes his hands dry. Looking up at the darkening sky for a brief second, he turns towards Jaehwan. “Maybe we should head back.” he says, trying hard not to croak. 

Jaehwan flips his brown bangs, nodding before squinting his eyes and slapping his thighs. “Yes please because I am tired of these damn bugs.” 

The taller male nearly guffaws at his friend’s complaint, taking a hold of the other’s wrist. “All right you big baby, let’s go.” he says as he drags Jaehwan along with him.

“I’m not being a baby.” Jaehwan grumbles back, hitting Sanghyuk in the back. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” the younger male teases back, pulling on Jaehwan’s arm, “Now hurry up before the grasshoppers start jumping out and you have a heart attack.” 

He feels his friend shiver, slapping Sanghyuk’s shoulder “Yah, don’t even joke about that shit!” he yells with wide eyes. “And the camp leader said they’re cicadas.” he mumbles to himself, cautiously glancing around as if the offended insects would hop out at them. 

Sanghyuk scoffs at his paranoid friend, fighting back the urge to smile. _Cute_. he thinks to himself. 

Eventually the two make it back to their camp site, rushing towards the shower stalls to wash up then getting ready to bed. Sanghyuk stares at the roof of the log cabin they are in when he hears a muffled “ _Sanghyuk_.” from the bunk next to him. He turns to find Jaehwan staring at him with wide eyes, both hands under his pillow, plushed lips slightly parted. Sanghyuk ignores his speeding heart and raises an eyebrow “Yeah?”

Jaehwan contemplatively stares at Sanghyuk for another second and smiles until his eyes crinkle. “Nothing. Just glad to be here with you.” he says, turning to face the ceiling himself.

Sanghyuk blinks at his friend, taking in the pointy ears, long nose, and defined jaw. Shaking his head, he quietly chuckles to himself, turning to face the other side. “Good night Jaehwan.” he says while shutting his eyes. 

He hears the older male yawn out a “Good night Sanghyuk.” 

Sanghyuk sighs as he listens to the muffled snores throughout the cabin, the chirping of cicadas, and gentle breeze from outside. _Glad to be here with you too_. He thinks to himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent prequel I've been interested in writing for my previous hyuken fic. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
